This invention relates to containers having hinged lids wherein the hinging action is afforded by a hinge wire. More particularly, the invention relates to container lids of the foregoing type wherein the cover is of a two component construction and the lid can be separated from the container as a single unit.
There is a need for a container wherein the cover can be easily connected as well as readily removed and separately stored. This provides a convenient means for nesting the containers whether for storage or returning to the shipper. In many instances when utilizing containers it is desirable to be able to disengage the cover of the container as permanent attachment can cause nesting problems with the lids especially when they are of a large size. The use of a disconnectable hinge arrangement for a container cover is known as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,381, which shows a wire bolt means 26 that slides in a trough-shaped groove in the cover. The use of wires as hinge pins for removal of a two-part cover is also indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,803 and is commonly assigned.
There is not currently known in the prior art, or available, a two-part cover for a container wherein a cover can be removed from the container as a single unit yet attached to the container by means of the same wires which afford retention of the two parts when separated from the container.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide an improved hinging cover arrangement for a container.
Another advantage is a two-part lid construction for a container which allows the lid to be removed from the container as a single and immobile unit.
It is yet another advantage of this invention to provide a lid construction of the foregoing type which when separated has the lid portions locked as a unit yet when pivotally attached to the container allows both portions of the lid to pivot in a separate manner.
It is still another advantage of this invention to provide a lid assembly of the foregoing type wherein the same wire arrangement which affords positive engagement with the lids to hold them in a locked manner when separated from the container also affords a locking hinging arrangement for the lid portions when connected to the container.
Other advantages of this invention are a nestable and stackable container of the foregoing type which is composed of minimum number of parts, lends itself to a durable construction yet is easily used and manufactured.